herointeractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
This is a storage page of all of the previous updates on the wiki! Updates August 16, 2012 Game-News *Yesterday, Hero Interactive Released Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 2!. *I know it's been quite a while since I've updated this Wiki and that Hero Interactive has gone through some tough times, but maybe this is a sign that things are looking up and the Flash game company we know and love can get back on it's feet! Let's all hope the Hero Interactive Team can grow up to size again and start pumping out more fun games! Games In Development *Shifty Wiki-work *I can see a lot of edits have spawned in the past! A lot of the Bubble Tanks (1,2,A, and 3) pages have been bolstered to 'Useful Status' and I encourage Wiki-Dwellers to use them, that is--if there still are any Wiki-Dwellers here. I will work to get a lot of pages active and ready to recieve information! ''-Turchx (Wiki-Creator)'' May 27, 2011 Game-News *Hero Interactive has recently announced its newest game, Conjure. Conjure is a game inspired by Bowmaster Prelude, apparently an HI favorite. However the player will have to use certain elements against different enemies! Conjure is sure to be a hit, with it's elemental system! Updates are sure to come in, so check out the OHIB (Official Hero Interactive Blog) when you can! *Hero Interactive has also released its first facebook game, Zoo-opolis! Games In Development *Roaming Fortress *Bubble Tanks TD 2 *Pixel 2 'Coming Soon!' *Retired Wizard Defense *Shifty *Conjure Wiki-work *To this date, not a lot of edits or additions have appeared lately. But worry not, we're sure that the wiki will be regularly updated and improved upon as more contributors arrive; feel free to advertise this wiki as necessary. We could really use some help in adding more information! May 23, 2011 Game-News *Hero Interactive has recently announced its newest game, Conjure. Conjure is a game inspired by Bowmaster Prelude, apparently an HI favorite. However the player will have to use certain elements against different enemies! Conjure is sure to be a hit, with it's elemental system! Updates are sure to come in, so check out the OHIB (Official Hero Interactive Blog) when you can! *Hero Interactive has also released its first facebook game, Zoo-opolis! Wiki-work *TONS of new weapons have been added to the Bubble Tanks list of weapons!!! On that note, the list of BT weapons is going through some amazing progress, and is almost complete! May 22, 2011 Game-News *Hero Interactive has recently announced its newest game, Conjure. Conjure is a game inspired by Bowmaster Prelude, apparently an HI favorite. However the player will have to use certain elements against different enemies! Conjure is sure to be a hit, with it's elemental system! Updates are sure to come in, so check out the OHIB (Official Hero Interactive Blog) when you can! *Hero Interactive has also released its first facebook game, Zoo-opolis! Wiki-work *Links have been added to the Hero Interactive (wikia) page. Check out the links to HI games, and feel free to create the pages for the titles with missing links, e.g. Flippy Cup, Zoo-opolis *There is a new FavIcon (the little symbol to the left of the tab up top) Its the Hero Interactive Guy's head! May 21, 2011 Game-News *Hero Interactive has recently introduced it's new game, Conjure. Conjure is a game inspired by Bowmaster Prelude, however the player will have to use certain elements against different enemies! Conjure is sure to be a hit, with it's elemental system! Updates are sure to come in, so check out the OHIB (Official Hero Interactive Blog) when you can! Wiki-work *There is now a new color format. It looks much nicer and in tune with the Hero Interactive Homepage and in my opinion, will attract many more vistors than it previously did! *Redirect pages are now existent, feel free to make mistakes like Bubbletanks 3 instead of Bubble Tanks 3 in the search box! *Overall, the Wiki has undergone some 2 or 3 hours of modification today, it looks better and via redirects is more accessible! Have fun exploring!